Konoha Messenger & Konohaland!
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Ini Dia!fanfic pertama ku!Ceritanya tentang Naruto yang akan mengumumkan sesuatu lewat KONOHA MESSENGER!jangan lupa review ya!Ada juga cerita tentang Konohaland lho! CHAPTER 2 UDAH DI UPDATE !
1. Konoha Messenger!

Konoha Messenger KM

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO:

Summary:Cuma iseng aja sih bikin ceritanya….jangan lupa review nya yah!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks to:Mendiang Wina..

Soalnya dia yg ngasih tau aq gimana cara bikin fic!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

"Oi……Sasuke…"panggil seseorang berambut pirang,'berkumis'-hehehe…-

Yup…Siapa lagi kalo bukan NARUTO!!!!!

"Apaan seehhh…."yang dipanggil merengut……_masa sih…orang ganteng kayak aku merengut…ada-ada aja nih author!!!..._batin Sasuke…

"Nanti kita ngumpul di KM Konoha Messenger..bukan kilometer!! yuk!!!!Sekalian juga lo ajakin yang laen!!!Cepetan!!Gua mo mengumumkan sesuatu nihhh"teriak Naruto,yang suaranya menandingi bunyi sejuta toa!!!!-_ngomong gituan aja musti teriak…norak amat!!!!-_

"Eh,AKU itu ngga norak tauk!!!"teriak Naruto lagi…..

"Iya,iya Narutoo…..emang siapa aja yang mau diajak?"Tanya Sasuke.

"BANYAK!!!!"si Naruto teriak lagi…

"…aku mau ngajakin…mmm….kamu….trus Lee,Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino,Neji…."

"Si NEJI!!!!!!Serius loh?????"potong Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah…emang napa kalo aku ngajak dia?"

"Ya udahlah….."Sasuke pun pasrah…_kenapa ya,dia ngga mau ngajakin Neji???_

**JANGAN LUPA!!!!NYALAIN 'FLASHBACK MODE'NYA DULU!!!!**

**Flashback mode:on**

"_Sasuke.."panggil Neji dari belakang._

"_Apa??"balas Sasuke._

"_Kata kamu…kita bisa chatting lewat internet yaa??"_

"_Ya iyalah!!!gitu aja koq ga tau seehhh…."_

"_Ajarin aku dongg…plisss…..plisss…plisss…plissss…plisss…"_

"_udah ah,'plis'nya jangan kebanyakan!!lu mau minta gue ngajarin lu supaya bias chatting,gitu?gaptek amat sih lu…bodoh amat lu!baka!usurantonkachi!! -itu kan ejekan untuk Naruto…-_

"_APA!!!!LU MAU NYAMAIN GUA DENGAN SI KYUUBI YA!!!POKOKNYA..LU HARUS AJARIN AKU!!!"teriak Neji.. yang hampir menyamai teriakannya Naruto..-_

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!_MASA CHATTING AJA GA TAU…"_

"_YA UDAHLAH...KALO AKU KETEMU KAMU LAGI…KAMU __**HARUS NGAJARIN AKU!!!"**__Neji memasang 'evil face' nya dan langsung ngeloyor pergi.._

**MATIKAN FLASHBACK MODENYAA!!!!**

**Flashback Mode:off**

_Ternyata…Sasuke nyeritain hal itu sama Naruto…._

"Kamu boong kale..soalnya,dia yang ngajarin aku chatting!"ujar Naruto.

"HAHHHH???GUA AJA UDAH KETAKUTAN SETENGAH MATI PAS DIA MEMBENTAK GUE…"Sasuke pun kaget.._-lha wong dia yang minta ajarin gue…masa,dia ngajarin Naruto?Apa jangan-jangan…Naruto bener?Soalnya..gue pernah liat dia chatting ama Tenten..-_Batin Sasuke.

"Iya!!udah,cepetan sana….balik ke rumahmu!!biar aku aja ngajakin mereka!!!"kata Naruto-_tumben nih..ngomongnya Naruto'aku'dan'kamu'..padahal biasanya'gue'dan'lo'.._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO_

Di Rumah Neji..

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori.._

_Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi.._

_Kurikaesu dakero fudan doori.._

_Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?_

Bunyi ringtone hp Neji yang bermerek Nokia N-Gage Ninja version wuah!!!beli dimana tuh,Neji? pun berbunyi….

"Sasuke……."Neji langsung membuka hp-nya.. membuka???soalnya hp Neji modelnya _clam shell.._

Ket:

Sasuke:S

Neji:N

S:Hallooo…..ada Neji?

N:So Pasti!!Ini kan hp gue!!Nokia N-gage ninja version!!!Siapa dulu dong,Neji!!!Orang yang jenius,cerdas,mirip Jimmy Neutron Versi Hyuuga!!! -_haaahhhh???ngga nyambung nih bocah!!-_

_Hening sesaat.._

S:Lu mo ngiklan ya???Wong gue nanya Neji,malah dijawabnya kaya'gitu!!!Pake embel-embel si Jimmy Neutron itu pula…

N:Iya,iya…Ini Neji….maaf yaa…tadi gue kelewat narsis….-

S:UUUAAAAAPPPAAAA???????NEJI NARSIISSSS?????...-heran dia….-

_Tadi gue kelewat narsis…._

_Tadi gue kelewat narsis…._

_Tadi gue kelewat narsis…_

_Tadi gue kelewat narsis…_

Itachi yang ngeliat Sasuke teriak ngga jelas itu pun ikut-ikutan heran…-_kok ada Itachi?????-_

BALIK KE PERCAKAPAN DI HP…

N:Napa Sas?Lu heran karena gue narsis?sebenernya gue mo nanya sama lo,ada perlu apa lo nelpon gue?

S:Lu pernah ngajarin Naruto chatting ya?

N:Iya..

S:Bener?soalnya,dulu lo pernah marah2 ke gue Cuma untuk minta diajarin chatting!

N:Iya,yah…gue minta maaf ya atas kejadian itu!!!

S:Iya deh!!!Sekalian juga,gue mo ngajakin lo chatting di KM-_ingat kan,kepanjangannya apa?-_Lo mau ga?

N:Mau!!!Nick gue:TheGeniusFromHyuuga-_narsis amat nih bocah..-_

S:_-_Oke!Inget yah!Nick gue:TheHandsomeFromUchiha-_bocah ini juga narsis tuh..-_

N:Ya udah ya!Bye Bye Saskaaayyy!!

PERCAKAPAN PUN BERAKHIR SUDAH….

Setelah Naruto mengajak semua temannya chatting,ia pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi setara pesawat jet-_karena udah ngga sabaran mau chatting-_ke meja komputernya…

Dan Ia langsung menyalakan KM-nya..-_lha…komputernya aja blom dinyalain…yaah..pura2nya dicepetin laahh..-_dengan cepaat…

"Gue mau cepet-cepet log-in niihh.."kata Naruto

"Hahhhh!!!Akhirnya,mereka datang juga!!!"ujar Naruto"Author!!!Percakapan di KM mo dimulai nihh!!!"teriak Naruto kesenengan

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!gue juga tau!!!cepetan tuh!!!mereka udah ga sabar pengen nungguin lo!!!"teriak** SANG **author…ngapain sih..make 'sang' segala???

Ket:

Ini adalah nick dari masing2 bocahNaruto dkk maksudnyaa..jadi diinget yaa..

Naruto:ILoveRamen

Lee:Lee

Shikamaru:Shika

Shino:Shino

Kiba:Kiba

Klo yang ini nick para cewe..

Sakura:Saku-_bukan kantong loh..-_

Ino:Ino

Tenten:Ten2

Hinata:Hina

_Kenapa nick nya seperti itu???ohohoho…itu karena mereka kepepet bikin account nya..jadi…yah…begitulah..Naruto lah yg memaksa mereka agar mereka cepat2 bikin account nya kecuali Naruto, sasuke &neji tentunya ……hasilnya jelek kan??makanya Naruto..jangan buru-buru nyuruh ora..._

"eh author!jangan nyalahin gue ya!!!"marah Naruto..

"lawan kalo berani"kata SANG author.

"lagi-lagi pake SANG"batin Naruto

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOOXOXOXO..TO THE POINT AJA LAH…

ILoveRamen:HAI SEMUANYAA!!!!

Kiba:Hai,Naruto!

ILoveRamen:Oh,Kiba!!!

TheHandsomeFromUchiha:Hey,guys!!!

ILoveRamen:Hey!Kamu Siapa ya???

TheHandsomeFromUchiha:Tebak DONK..

ILoveRamen:Sasuke-kah???

TheHandsomeFromUchiha:Yupz!!!Benar!!!

Shino:Halo Naruto,Kiba,Sasuke!!

ILoveRamen:Kiba…mana bocah2 yg lain?gue mo ngumumin sesuatu ama kalian…

Kiba:Nah..itu dia!

_Nick para cewe pun muncul di KM….._

ALL OF GIRLS NICK:HALO NARUTO,KIBA,SHINO,SASUKEE!!!!!_-maksudnya seluruh nick para cewe tulisannya kaya' gitu-_

-

Ten2:Si Neji Mana Yaaa…???kok dia ngga ada?

Ino:cieehhh….Tenten…kangen nih,ama Neji!

Ten2:INOOOOO!!!!!!KAMU INIIII!!!

ILoveRamen:Eh,Kalian!!!

TheGeniusFromHyuuga:Hai!

Ten2:Kamu…Neji-kah???

TheGeniusFromHyuuga:Yoi!!Kamu Pasti Tenten yaa??

Ten2:Iya….

ILoveRamen:Nah,langsung_ to the point _aja yaa..

Hina:Iya Naruto…

ILoveRamen:Kutebelin tulisannya ya..

Kiba:Naruto!!!cepetan dikit napa?

ILoveRamen:Iya deh kiba….

Kiba:Oke …

ILoveRamen:**KEMAREN RUMAH GUE KEDATENGAN TAMU,YAITU BU TSUNADE.DIA NGOBROL AMA ORTU GUE…..TRUS BU TSUNADE MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUE…DAN BU TSUNADE NGOMONG AMA GUE KALO MINGGU DEPAN KITA SEMUA LIBURAN KE KONOHALAND-**_kaya Disneyland-laah..Cuma versi naruto-nya-_**BU TSUNADE JUGA BILANG KALO NGASITAU-NYA LEWAT KM AJA….JADI LEBIH PRAKTIS…OYA, DI KONOHALAND KITA BISA SEPUASNYA MAIN LOH…**

Ino:KE KONOHALAND???Wah,asyik tuh!!

Saku:Kita perginya kapan Naruto?

ILoveRamen:Hari minggu!inget lho,minggu depan!!!

Saku:Oooh…

Shika:Jadi,cuman itu?Gua mau _log-off _dulu ya..bye…

Ngga Cuma Shika,seluruh bocah pun juga mo _log-off,won_g pengumumannya dah selesai!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN…..

"Sakura…..kita kesana yoooooookkk!"teriak Ino.

"Ayo!!"Sakura sih mau-mau aja dihipnotis,eh,salah ding,diajak Ino ke wahana _roller-coaster…_

"Shika.."panggil Chouji

"Ya?"balas Shika

"Beli es-krim yok!"

"Masya Allah!Udah 100 kali kamu belie s-krim…masih aja minta.."omel Shikamaru

"Yaaahhh……Shika.."

"Shizune….kasian juga ya mereka,kalau waktunya dihabiskan hanya untuk misi…lain kali,sering-sering merencanakan liburan untuk mereka ya!!!Aku suka dengan idemu itu!!!!"kata Tsunade bangga pada Shizune.

"Iya…….."Shizune pun juga senang…

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

TOK TOK TOK!!!!!

INO:HAI CANTIK-CHAN!!!

CANTIK:OH,INO!HAI JUGA!!!!

INO:AKU ABIS LIBURAN KE KONOHALAND LHO!!!!

CANTIK-EH,AKU JUGA BARU LIBURAN KE DISNEYLAND!!!-_ini kenyataan lho…-_

INO:CANTIK-CHAN…LAIN KALI BIKIN FANFIC YANG BAGUS 'N LUCU YA…

CANTIK:OJE DEHH….-_ini nih…contoh anak baik…selalu mengidolakan 'author'nya!!!-_


	2. Cerita tentang Konohaland!

CERITA TENTANG KONOHALAND!!!

**Summary:Hahaha…sebenernya cuman iseng sih,bikin chap 2 ini….jadi kalo ceritanya aneh,harap dimaklumi ya……..**

**Yah…..yang penting,fic ku ini dibaca dan direview yaa…..**

**Eh,aku juga masukin Mendiang Wina di cerita ini,lho!!!!**

**Sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku karena dialah yang udah ngajarin aq bikin fic!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO**

**Ket:**

**Ino I**

**Cantik [Saya C**

**Mendiang Wina W**

I : Halo Cantik……

C:Halo juga Ino….

I:Makasih yaa….udah naruh foto pas aku masih kecil di profilmu…..aku keliatan cantik kan??

C: Huuuuhh .. Ino … Narsis amat sih nih bocah!!!!!

I: Hehehe ….. ya udah,katanya kamu tadi mau ngedengerin ceritaku tentang Konohaland kaan???

C: Iya iya ….

W: Haloooooo ….

I + C: Halo juga , Mba' Wina…. [manggil Mendiang Wina nya Mba' Wina aja ya…

I: Eh,tau ngga , Cantik , di Konohaland itu seru banget lho … … dan aku diajak ama bu Tsunade!!!…

W: Iya , aku kesini pengen ketemu kalian berdua 'n sekaligus dengerin cerita Ino….

C : Ooooo , gitu ya,sekarang , Ino,cepetan dong ceritain ke aku…..

I: Oke !!! Mba' Wina dengerin juga ya…

XOXOXXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Cerita si Ino mode:on_

"YEAH!!!!!KITA AKAN KE KONOHALAND!!!!!!"teriak Lee dengan noraknya…

"Heh Lee,jangan norak kaya gitu dongg.."marah Shikamaru .

"Udah gayanya norak , sikapnya pun norak pula ! Enak ngga , Neji,punya kawan setim yg kaya gitu ? "ujar Kiba kepada Neji .

"Hn…"balas Neji pendek .

"_Huh ! Ni orang pendiem amat sih , sama kaya Sasuke , ganteng tapi pendiem .. "_batin Kiba. –_Kiba mengakui Neji & Sasuke orang ganteng lho . .ternyata , di dalam diri Kiba masih ada juga sisi baiknya yah !-_

"Lo mengakui aku ganteng ya , Kiba ?"tanya Neji tiba-tiba …

"Neji emang ganteng kok!"teriak ………… [ tebak aja sendiri!Yang jelas cewe!!

"Makasih ya TenTen!"kata Neji sambil tersipu-sipu… -_nah,udah tau kan jawabannya?-_

"EHEM EHEM !!!!!! "sindir Naruto .

"NAAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO !!!!! "teriak Neji &TenTen bersamaan .

"HEHEHE ….."cengir kuda sekaligus tawa dari Naruto pun muncul… -_emangnya bisa ? _

"HEI SEMUANYA!!!! SEKARANG KITA SUDAH SAMPAI DI KONOHALAND!!!!"teriak bu Tsunade .

"Haahh!Kita sudah sampai,Bu?Asyik.."teriak Lee .

"Yeeaahh!!Kita bias senang-senang!"kata Naruto dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga….

"AYO SEMUANYA..CEPAT!KALIAN HARUS KEMBALI KE BIS JAM 7 MALAM!SEKARAANG BARU JAM 11!BERARTI,KALIAN PUNYA WAKTU 8 JAM UNTUK MAIN DI KONOHALAND!!!" teriak Tsunade dengan suara yang sebesar-besarnya dan sekenceng-kencengnya …..

"8 JAM????ASYIIIIIK!!!!"teriak semua bocah norak kita…eh,ngga ding,yang norak cuman Lee aja … hehehe …

"Lama banget…"kata Sakura .

STOP!!!!!!

_Cerita si Ino mode:off_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

C:Waah,seru ya ceritanya !!

W:Lanjutin lagi dong,ceritanya.Lagian,siapa pula yang matiin 'Cerita si Ino'modenya….

I : Oke!Aku lanjutin deh ..

OoOoOoOooOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kalian boleh main apa aja di sini!"tambah Shizune .

"YAAYY!!"Seluruh anak pun bersorak sorai,seperti merayakan hari kemerdekaan -_emang ada apa, kemerdekaan di Konoha?Wong Konoha aja masih dijajah ,eh,diserang !_

Setelah itu,merekapun segera menjelajahi seluruh isi Konohaland…. –_isi ??-_

"UWAAA!!"teriak Sakura .

"Ada apa,Sakura?"tanya Ino -_yang cerita , baruu aja dia muncul!-_

"B….b……bagus…"

"Sakura??"

"BAGUS BANGET!!Liat deh,disana!"teriak Sakura [ lagi

""UWAAA!!!"Ino pun ikut-ikutan kagum & teriak .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Umm . .Neji … makasih yaa … udah beliin aku eskrim !" kata TenTen pada Neji .

"Iya … "balas Neji .

Tanpa mereka sadari ..ternyata …ada 2 orang jahil nan jahil … -_lha,sama aja,kan?-_ mengintip mereka …yaitu ….

SHINO…..&…..

KIBA!!!

"Hohoho…"tawa Kiba

"Heh,Kiba!Gue kira genderuwo di siang bolong…"ujar Shino kaget .

"Lu liat ngga ,Neji ama TenTen???" tanya Kiba sambi ketawa lagi .

"Ya liat lahh…"

"Eh,dia mo nelpon siapa tuh ?"tanya si Shino heran .

"Liat aja!"

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"

Tiba-tiba…ada sebuah lagu…..

Lagu yang sangaat pas untuk didengar..

Pada saat ini….

_Ku mencintaimu…_

_Lebih_ _dari apapun…_

_Meskipun tiada satu orang pun yang tahu.._

_[ Jreng jreng jreng uuu..uuuuu _

_Ku mencintaimu…_

_Sedalam-dalam hatiku.._

_Meskipun engkau hanya.._

_Kekasih ge..lap…ku…_

_Haaaahhhh…..Haaaaahh…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Lagu yang sangat pas untuk didengar pada saat ini.."kata Kiba.

A/N:Kiba nih jahat amat sih!Berani-beraninya dia niru kalimatku!Huuh!!!

Back to Kiba &Shino….

"Shino,lagu itu darimana ya?tanya Kiba .

"Lho?Bego amat sih lu?Itu kan ringtone Hp gue tau!"balas Shino setengah ngejek -_tadi dia ngomong 'bego' kan??-_

"Oooo…"paduan suara dari mulut mungil Kiba pun muncul…

-_…kenapa mungil…ya masa sih,mulut Kiba itu raksasa?ada-ada aja…-_

"YA AMPUN !!! PASTI RINGTONE HP MU YANG NOKIA 8800 NINJA SERIES KAN ??? YANG SANGAAT …. SANGAT .. MAHAL ITU KAN ???? "tanya Kiba berapi-api .

"Yup!Sebentar ya!..mmm…OH NO!!!"ujar Shino kaget .

"Lu knapa,Shino?"

"Ini…."

"Hey,Shino…"

"Dari…"

"Siapa?"

"O … o ….kita ketahuan …. ngintip mereka … lagi pacaran …."

"Woi……lu nyanyi apa nggerutu seeh??? "

"Ini dari Neji tau!!!!!"

"Emang napa???"

"Baka!!!! Itu berarti…."ucapan Shino tiba-tiba terpotong…

"Itu berarti , KALIAN SUDAH MENGGANGGU _PRIVACY_ KAMI!!!!!!! " bentak seseorang ……

"Aku sengaja menelpon mu agar aku bisa mengetahui nya !!!!!! " bentak nya lagi dengan ketus .

"Jadi……… , lu sengaja nelpon aku , agar lu bisa tau …. Siapa yang ngintip lu , gitu? " tanya Shino sambil ketakutan setengah mati .

"YA !!!!! KALAU SAMPAI SEKALI LAGI …. KALIAN MENGINTIP AKU DENGAN TENTEN …… KU JYUUKEN KAU SEPULANG DARI KONOHALAND !!!! MENGERTI ??? "

"Pasti dong !"ujar Kiba & Shino , pura-pura hormat sama Neji ….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C : Makin lama makin ngeloyor aja deh ceritanya , Ino …

I : Maaf ya …. Soalnya aku terlalu selamat …. eh , semangat siih …

W : Ya udah , ya udaah …… mulai lagi deh , Ino !

I : Yup !!

OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoO

" Shika …. Liat tuh…. " kata Chouji pada Shika .

" Apa ? " kata Shika malas .

" Liat tuh ….. ada parade !!! "

" Yok , kita kesana ! "

_TAK TAK DUNG DUNG CESS CESS TOOT TOOT BUM BUM CHUIH CHUIH !!!_

-_Eh , kok ada suara orang meludah ya ??? –_

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tiba – tiba ….. ada sebuah suara !!!

SUARA PAPI NYA INO !!!!!

Inoichi [ papi nya Ino : INOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! KEMANA AJA KAMU NAAK !! DARI TADI PAPI CARIIN NGGA KETEMU – KETEMU !!

I : PAPI !!! INO KAN BELOM SELESE CERITA SAMA TEMEN INOOO !!!

C : Ya udah , kamu pulang aja dulu . Ceritanya besok aja deh … _- padahal , masih penasaran akan rahasia tentang ' suara seperti orang meludah itu ' -_

W : Daahh Ino ….. !!

I : Daahh !!! Ceritanya kulanjutin besok ya ….

OoOOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mau tau tentang rahasia suara kaya' orang meludah itu ??

Mau tau apa yang dilakukan Neji terhadap Kiba dan Shino selanjutnya ??

Dan mau tau apa yang diceritain Ino selanjutnya ??

BACA DI CHAPTER 3 NYA YA!!!

'N JANGAN LUPA REVIEW !!!!!!!!


End file.
